twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Equestrian Metropolitan Transportation Authority (EMTA)
|Row 1 title = Founded |Row 1 info = 1985 |Row 2 title = Location: |Row 2 info = Manehattan and surrounding areas |Row 3 title = Founder and CEO |Row 3 info = Cipher |Row 4 title = Duty |Row 4 info = Providing Transportation for Ponies in Manehattan |Row 5 title = Method of Payment |Row 5 info = EZpass Cards and Transponders |Row 6 title = Operations |Row 6 info = *EMTA Bridges and Tunnels *EMTA Regional Rail *Manehattan Transit Authority *EMTA Bus *EZPass Management & Tolls *EMTA Police Department *Equestria Thruway Authority |Row 7 title = Headquarters |Row 7 info = 345 Manedison Ave, Manehattan |Row 8 title = Slogan |Row 8 info = Galloping Your Way }} The '''Equestrian Metropolitan Transportation Authority' (EMTA) is the agency that has the responsibility to provide transportation to ponies living in Manehattan and the surrounding suburbs. History The EMTA was founded in 1985 by Cipher, it took over operation of the Manehattan Subway from the ''Interpony Rapid Transit as it filed bankruptcy. At 1985, the Subway system was managed by many private companies with little to no interpretability. Cipher bought the other companies out to form what we know today as Manehattan Transit Authority. Immediately, the subway was reformed, new subway cars were added to the fleet, the stations were modernized and introduced the fast EZpass payment system. As the early 90's rolled around, the EMTA expanded into regional Rail operations, to serve the suburban region and introduced bus service for the first time. All these improvements did come with a 10 bit increase of fares. Protests were wide spread and boycotts were common, however, the populous decided it was worth all the improvements to the system. The EMTA grew in power, having total control of public transportation in Manehattan. However, in a controversial decision, the EMTA decided to move into the highway and bridge tolling system. The EMTA Bridge and Tunnel Authority was created to manage the bridges and tunnels that lead to Manehattan. At the last audit, back in 2009, the EMTA Bridge and Tunnel Authority made over 5 Million bits in tolls. Cipher said in a 2010 interview with the Manehattan Times, "Public Transportation is in a decline, the fares are getting out of control, the future will be a Equestrian wide highway system. Where ponies will have the ability to choose how to get to their destination, at there own speed, and visit places they would have normally passed on a train. This is also convenient to businesses as their products can be moved faster than before. The train is not our future, the highway is our future." In 2012, the EMTA announced its plans to construct the Equestrian Thurway along with smaller highways, such as the Ponyville Parkway, the Appleloosa Byway and the Cross Equestria Parkway. Corporate Governance As of 2012, there are only a few members on the EMTA Board of Directors Cipher is the CEO, Founder, Director, Chaircolt, and Executive of the EMTA. Manehattan City Transit Authority and EMTA Bus The Manhattan Authority is a subagency of the EMTA. It is responsible for the operation of the Manehattan Subway and the Buses. Manehattan subways is a landmark in the city. It is the quickest way that ponies move around Manehattan. The system only takes EZpass cards with charge 22.50 bits to ride each way. There are in total of 10 lines that serve the City. The 1,2,3,4,5,6, A, B,C and R subway lines serve the enter city. The fleet consist of 535 Ponybardar R142A Cars that are pulled by a group of 10 stallions in groups of 8. Meanwhile, the bus is pulled by one pony and can carry a group of 15 ponies. This helps serve areas that are not easily served by the subway system. EMTA Bus operates outside Manehattan in the near by suburbs. The EMTA bus brings ponies from the suburbs into the city in which Regional Rail is not feasible. EMTA Bridge and Tunnel Authority The EMTA B&T is responsible for the operation and maintenance of the Brides and Tunnels. They operate the *Princess Celestia Bridge *Luna Bridge *58th Ave Bridge *Wheatstone Bridge *Deegan Bridge *Manehattan Bridge *Bloomberg Bridge *Stallion Tunnel *Manehattan-Coltchester Tunnel Each Bridge and Tunnel has its own toll price. They accept the EZpass Transponders which uses magic to collect tolls and the EMTA offers discounts and faster service with the use of these transponders. EMTA Regional Rail EMTA Regional Rail is the sole operate of Maretro North and the former operator of the Trot Island Railroad in Trot Island. Maretro North has 3 lines that all terminate at Grand Coltral Terminal in Manehattan, the Hudson, Harlem and New Mareven Line. The fares are also collected by the EZpass cards and commuters are charged using a fare zone system. EZpass Management and Tolls Inc The EMTA manages the EZPass network that is used for all over the system and as well with neighboring systems to collect tolls. EZpass uses magic to collect tolls in a efficient and quick manner that allows for the rapid movement of ponies onto the subway/bus and through the tolls. This reduces the wait times at the tolls and the EMTA is able to offer discounts to users. EMTA Police Department The EMTA PD is responsible for the protection of riders on the EMTA system. There are 1500 sworn Police Ponies. They protect all EMTA interests, properties and the riders using the EMTA System. The Equestrian Thruway It is a plan to create a Equestrian wide highway system that would make it easier for ponies to go from one point to another without the use of rail. As of 2012, the thruway is still in its early stages as planning and logistics still need to be ironed out. However, the purposed plan will include smaller highways that would connect towns and cities that the Thruway would bypass. *Ponyville Parkway *The Appleloosa Byway *The Cross Equestria Parkway. *The Luna Expressway The Parkways will prohibit wagons that are used for a commercial business from using it. At the current stage, a new agency would be created, the Equestria Thruway Authority, which would manage, maintain and operate the Thruway and other highways. The Speedlimit on the highways will be 65 Horsepower for unicorns and earth ponies and 85 Wingpower for Pegasus ponies. The EMTA Police will have to create the Highway Division to enforce the speed limits on the roads. Category:Organizations